


Aria

by alkahestic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkahestic/pseuds/alkahestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The piece is instantly recognizable and it only enhances his fascination. Air on G String has never been a simple arrangement, meant entirely to be played on the thickest and deepest string of the violin. But the boy’s fingers dance along the fingerboard as if he were playing an easy arpeggio. It’s not until those long and somewhat dainty fingers slow their movement, as the vibrato of the last note fades, that he realizes he’s been holding his breath.</i>
</p>
<p>(au where al is a subway violinist and roy is a conductor who happens to be late for work one day and catches a show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr (aren't these all?) as an accompaniment to [this lovely fanart](http://alkahestic.tumblr.com/post/41595108551/heiligenscheinn-au-where-al-is-a-subway).

It’s very rare that he ever pays much attention to the various poor artists that travel up and down the line or stand in grungy corners of the stations along the way to the opera house. Oh, there are some that aren’t too bad, perhaps they’ve had a bit of classical training or maybe they were taught by a relative who knew a few tricks. Most are mediocre at best, if the empty instrument cases sitting before them are any indication. He doesn’t have the time to focus on the few that are decent enough to draw crowds, not when his own mind is standing front and center on the stand, a baton in his hands as the orchestra raises their instruments to their positions. Street musicians simply don’t have what it takes to ensnare his ears, his mind, or his heart.

That’s what he’s always assumed, at least. Today, he’s never been more wrong and he finds his mistake a delightful one. The young man with auburn hair is standing in a corner, tucked away from the world, and unlike so many other musicians that ply their craft in these dingy stops, his instrument case isn’t settled before him or at his feet. Rather, it’s tucked away with the lid shut because the boy is not asking for money. No… he realizes the boy is asking for an audience. And that’s what makes him pause on the platform rather than hurry up the steps like he would on any other occasion.

As the platform empties and the sound of footsteps mingled with voices fades, he’s finally able to hear the dulcet tones that flow effortlessly from the violin in the boy’s hands to the air around them. Subway stations are never very conducive for good acoustics, but even with the tendency of tiled walls to dampen the sound, the young man is capable of coaxing the most soulful notes with graceful pulls and pushes of his bow.

The piece is instantly recognizable and it only enhances his fascination. [Air on G String](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1_bCsEHJ2c) has never been a simple arrangement, meant to be played entirely on the thickest and deepest string of the violin. But the boy’s fingers dance along the fingerboard as if he were playing an easy arpeggio. It’s not until those long and somewhat dainty fingers slow their movement as the vibrato of the last note fades that he realizes he’s been holding his breath.

How incredibly odd, he thinks. For one of his success and background to be struck speechless by a young man who cannot be more than fifteen. And yet here he is, watching with one hand raised as if he were conducting the last final measures. When he realizes where his hand is, he drops it to his side. Fortunately, the boy has yet to notice him. Indeed, the young man seems to completely ignore him as he lowers the violin from his shoulder and turns towards his case. The instrument is lovingly place inside, the bow tucked into the lid with the turnstop set in place to keep it from rattling, and then the case is gently closed.

It seems so wrong, a travesty even to just let this boy leave without saying a word. He can’t bring himself to move yet, though. He’s forced to watch as the young man tucks the case under an arm and heads for the exit. Only then do his feet seem capable of moving. Long strides bring him to the boy’s side in a manner of seconds, just in time for him to slip a card out of his pocket and offer it to this fascinating creature. But the boy shakes his head, long ponytail sweeping back and forth as he smiles gently.

“At least tell me your name-” He’s finally managed to find his voice, but again the boy shakes his head. There’s a shout coming from up ahead and he turns in the direction of the noise to see another young man, maybe a few years older than the one just now leaving his side. He too has long hair pulled back in a tail and a case tucked under his arm, but his hair is blond and the case must be for a woodwind of some sort. Certainly not the shape of a stringed instrument. Siblings then, because the violinist is rushing off to join the other and soon they disappear into the morning crowd.

After that, he has no choice but to resume his journey to work. But he knows that no matter how much he might focus on the scores tucked into a folder in his briefcase, he’ll never be able to push aside thoughts of that young man and the violin that was played as if it were an extension of his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> as someone who has played the violin for 12+ years, i have to admit i'm a bit of a sucker for music aus like this. thank you for indulging me and reading~ ♥


End file.
